Generally, structures constructed around an area through which a subway or another railroad passes needs a technology for blocking vibration and noise generated from vibration of vehicles, such as vibration of subway vehicles and vibration of other railroad vehicles, from being transmitted to the structures. For example, a technology using an anti-vibration pad may be used.
That is, a method in which the anti-vibration pad (a rubber pad or a spring) is installed at a lower surface of a foundation structure to reduce vibration may be used. However, in particular, when a residential structure is constructed directly on an upper portion of a section such as a railroad site, in which vibration is always generated, a high level of vibration reduction technology is required. Current techniques are not sufficiently reliable for controlling such high levels of vibration or noise.
Further, in a residential and commercial complex building, since a problem due to vibration or noise is more serious in a residential space, it is preferable to additionally construct an anti-vibration structure with respect to the residential space, rather than to block the vibration or the noise with respect to the entire building.
Also, in a residential and commercial complex building, since a pile foundation is generally used due to the fact that residential spaces are mainly located on higher floors, it is impossible to continuously install the anti-vibration pad at a lower surface of a foundation structure, and thus blocking of the vibration is unreliable.
In Korean Patent No. 10-1323587, 10-1323588, and 10-1323589 filed and registered by the applicant of the present invention, among techniques related to solving this problem, there is disclosed a “vibration isolation system in a transfer floor of apartment housing.” Particularly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, according to the “vibration isolation system in the transfer floor of apartment housing” disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1323587, an integral type transfer floor structure for blocking vibration, which includes a concavo-convex type shear key 160, anti-vibration pads 140a and 140b and a tension restriction member 150, is provided to absorb and control vibration at a transfer floor section installed between an upper shear wall structure and a lower Rahmen structure of a residential and commercial complex building, thereby effectively controlling and blocking the vibration or the noise.
However, in the vibration isolation system in the transfer floor of apartment housing, there is a problem in that it is very difficult to precisely construct the concavo-convex type shear key 160 and the anti-vibration pads 140a and 140b at an upper structure 130a and a lower structure 130b divided by the internal anti-vibration pads according to a constant standard. That is, at a construction site, the plurality of shear keys are formed into a concavo-convex form on an upper surface of the lower structure 130b using concrete, and then the anti-vibration pads 140a, 140b are respectively installed at upper and lower portions 161 and 162 of the concavo-convex type shear key 160. However, it is very difficult to precisely perform the construction according to the constant standard.